This invention relates to an apparatus for cleaning a gun barrel, and more particularly to an apparatus for cleaning a gun barrel which can be dismantled for storage after use and is a more effective cleaning mechanism.
Conventionally, a gun barrel is cleaned by a strip of cloth tied on the end of an elongated cleaning rod. The elongated cleaning rod is of a length which enables the strip of cloth to pass through the length of the gun barrel. However, owing to its length, the elongated cleaning rod is not convenient to store after use. In addition, the cloth sometimes separates from the cleaning rod during the cleaning process, preventing the barrel from being thoroughly cleaned.